A Pair of Opposites
by xunfaithfullx
Summary: Goten has a twin sister! These twins aren't the best of friends... chapter 14 is up! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1!@#$%^&*()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at the Son house, Chi-chi in the kitchen cooking, Goku still with King Kai in the after life and Goten was running around outside the house with Trunks. Yes, it's a normal day, a normal day for Goten and Trunks that is.....Saria on the other hand was not having a normal day.

"GOTEN!!!!!!"she screamed as she ran around the corner of the house,"YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!!!!!!!"

"Come on Saria, it's just a joke. Trunks does it to me all the time," Goten said as he ran away way from the now near super saiyjin Saria.

"JUST BECAUSE TRUNKS PUTS BUGS DOWN YOUR BACK DOESN"T MEAN YOU CAN DO THE SAME TO YOUR TWIN SISTER!!!!!" she screamed as she ran after him. Yes this is a normal day for Goten and Trunks, all they ever do is make Saria and their mothers mad. They also have a habit of training once in a while but that's done on special occasions, well at least in Goten's case. Goten's twin sister Saria is never been one to put up with Goten and Trunks's tricks. She learned at a young age how to go super saiyjin and how to deal with people like them. But of course Goten being 7 and Trunks being 8 all they ever have their minds on is bugging and pulling tricks on people, and Saria happen to be one of those people.

"Sure it does, you must have so much fun picking all those bugs out of the back of your shirt," Goten laughed as he ran in the direction of the forest near their house.

" OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!" Saria said as she chased after Goten and Trunks.

"She's gaining on us, Goten. What should we do?" Trunks asked Goten.

" I don't know, you're the older one, you figure it out," Goten said to Trunks.

"WHAT!? Me? That's not fair, she's your sister."

"Ya but she's your soon to be girlfriend,"Goten said speeding off to the forest.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Trunks screamed. Goten laughed and ran faster into the forest. Trunks ran after him in a furry of fun and anger. They both ran through the trees at full speed, Trunks trying to get a hold of Goten's neck and Goten trying to keep a good distance between them both. But of course all good things must come to an end, just as Trunks was about to get a hold of Goten Saria appeared in front of them both. Hands on her hips, narrow eyes and her blonde hair flowing gently in the breeze was almost enough to get Goten and Trunks to just give up.

"You're not getting away," she said to them. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then back at Saria. She smiled then lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Goten.

"HELP!!!! Saria get off, I'm sorry I did that to you. Please let go...I'll never do it again," Goten said as Saria tightened her grip around Goten's neck. She smiled and pushed him over onto the ground.

"TRUNKS HELP ME!!!!!" Goten screamed.

"Nope, not after what you said to me," Trunks said as he crossed his arms and watched Saria torcher Goten.

"Saria, I'll never do it again! Please let go!" he screamed again.

"That's right you'll never do it again but you'll do other things to me," she said as she booted Goten in shin.

"TRUNKS PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! I'M SORRY I SAID THAT, I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!"

"Oh all right, if I have to. But I'm only doing this because you're my best friend and I'm starting to feel guilt," Trunks said as he walked over to Goten and pulled on his arms.

"HEY NO FAIR!!!!" Saria screamed," I don't have some one to help me!"

"Too bad for you then," said Trunks as he pulled Goten away from Saria.

"You be quiet! I never asked you!" Saria said to Trunks. Trunks finally got Goten a little ways away from Saria. Just as she was about to come after them again she got called in the house by Chi-chi. 

"Saria, what did I tell you about being mean to those boys?" Chi-chi asked Saria as she came into the kitchen.

"Not to be too mean because I have more experience than them," Saria said glumly as she sat down in a chair and looked at the floor.

"That's right, now why don't you go play in your room for a while,hmm?" Chi- chi asked Saria. Saria gave a half smile and hopped down from her chair. She walked into her and Goten's room and sat down on her bed. She hated being twins with Goten, all he ever did was torment her. Since he was a day or two older than her Chi-chi always believed that Goten was telling the truth. This really bothered Saria because she was always being grounded for supposedly starting things with Goten. He and Trunks had to be the most annoying boys she had ever met. Trunks was even worse than Goten at times, sometimes she just wished she could go be with her father Goku that her mother Chi-chi talked so much about. She had never even met him, all she had seen were so old pictures that had been taken before he had died. Her mom said he was awful nice and looked very much like Goten. This sometimes worried her, if he looked like Goten then that must mean he acts like him too. 

Saria got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She wanted so bad to learn how to fly but Gohan told her only boys could learn and not girls. This made her extremely mad. It was a mere few weeks until the tournament and she had no idea who would teach her this ability. Gohan would of course not teach her but she could always persuade him.

(AN: YAY MY FIRST FIC!!!! Okay be nice…flames welcome and plz R/R and if u want more…I need at least 3 reviews before I put up a new chapter…and just to let u know…most of them are already written heh *sneaks off*)


	2. Wind, Rain and Fire

Chapter 2!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gohan!" Saria yelled as she ran up behind him. 

"What, Saria?" Gohan asked as he looked up from his studies in the front yard.

"I need to learn to fly before the tournament, can you teach me?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his books.

"No," he said and continued working.

"Why not? You taught Goten and Videl," Saria wined and poked Gohan in the shoulder.

"Because you're a girl and you don't need to know, that's why" Gohan said getting up and walking into the house.

"Videl's a girl," Saria said following Gohan into the house and up to his room.

"That's different."

"No it ain't," Saria said tugging on his sleeve.

"Is too," he said closing the door in her face.

"Fine be that way, I'll just phone Videl and get her to teach me how to fly," Saria says and walked down the hallway.

"Phone Videl? How are you gonna do that? You don't even know her phone number," Gohan said poking his head out his door.

"Ya I do, it's 678-9045," Saria said and continued walking down the hallway.

"How did you know that?" Gohan said running up to Saria and spinning her around.

"A little something," Saria said flashing a small note book in front of Gohan's face.

"Hey that's my journal! Give that back!" Gohan said chasing Saria down the hallway.

"Nope not until you catch me," she said running out the front door. Gohan chased after her, they ran all around the back yard, up the hill, through the forest and back into the house. Saria ran into the kitchen and hind behind Chi-chi.

"Saria, get back here," Gohan yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Gohan," Chi-chi said with her arms crossed," What are you doing chasing after Saria?"

"I was...umm...uh...getting...,"Gohan started to say.

"I don't want to hear another word, you go straight to your room and finish your studies this minute," Chi-chi said glarring at Gohan.

"Yes, ma'm," Gohan said turning and walking back into his room. Saria smiled and casually walked over to the phone.

"Psst! Saria, come here," Gohan said sticking his head out his door.

"Huh?" she said cocking her head to one side but did as asked and walked over to Gohan's bedroom door.

"Give me my journal back," Gohan said reaching out to try and grab the book.

"No, I need to phone Videl to get her to show me how to fly," Saria said pulling away from Gohan's reach.

"Oh alright, I teach you how to fly if you give me my journal back," Gohan said with a sigh.

"Okay, here ya go," Saria said handing him his journal. He quickly grabbed it and headed for the front door. Saria followed him outside to the front yard. Gohan stopped and looked down at her with a smile.

For the next hour Gohan proceeded to teach Saria how to fly. She was doing quite well at first but once she got a hold of the basics she didn't stop to learn the rest. He had to fly at full speed so he could catch her and bring her back down for more training. It was supper time when they finally finished. Chi-chi called them both in for supper, Gohan lagged behind Saria as they went into the house.

"Why are you so tired Gohan?" Goten asked his big brother as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Oh nothing, just a day of training Saria how to fly," he said leaning back on his chair.

"Fun," Goten said just tapping the edge of Gohan's chair. Gohan was just about to stop him but it was too late, he was already on the floor with the chair on top of him.

"Gohan," Chi-chi said putting a bowl of rice on the table," What are you doing on the floor?"

"Goten pushed my chair over," he said putting his chair back in the up-right position.

Chi-chi looked over at Goten and frowned" Goten, did you do that?"

"Um...well...no," he said cringing back.

"Yes he did, I saw him do it," Saria said leaning over and glarring at Goten. 

"Goten did you?" Chi-chi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'm," Goten said lowering his head and looking at the floor. Saria smiled and grabbed a bowl of rice.

"You better say sorry to Gohan before I send you to bed without supper," Chi-chi told Goten. Goten apologized to his brother then they all finished eating. 

As Chi-chi cleaned up the kitchen after supper Saria decided that she needed to test her and Goten's strength. Goten was outside the house training with Gohan, Saria walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What?" Goten said turning around to face Saria.

"Do you think you can beat me?" she said to Goten. He made an odd face then smiled.

"Do I think I can beat you? That's a stupid question to ask," Goten said with a smirk. Saria frowned and looked over at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, do you think I can win," Goten asked with a smile.

"I don't know Goten, she's pretty strong," Gohan told Goten. Goten frowned then took a fighter's stance in front of Saria. She smiled then did the same. 

(AN: ONCE AGAIN I HAVE GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!!!!MWHAHAHAH…okay…that was scary, anywayz so…yea plz R/R my stories if u want another even if u reviewed them before DO IT AGAIN!!! Lol jk u don't have to but yea I won't put up another chapter unless I get 3 more reviews and like I said the whole story is practically written. Yep got already 21 chapters done and here u guys are with only 2...poor u…jk I'll put them up…when I get more reviews! Thnx a bunch guys, ja ne!)


	3. Shhhh! Don't Tell

Chapter 3!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan watched as Goten and Saria faced off. They stared each other down until Goten couldn't take it any more. He lunged forward with a fist out to hit her, she casually side stepped it and kicked him in the back of the head. The fight continued much like this, Goten attacked and Saria dodged or blocked without much effort. Goten started to get tired of beaten so he went super saiyjin to continue the fight. He thought that this would give him an advantage but of course not knowing what he was up against he was very surprised.

"WHA!!!! How did you do that!" he asked as she went super saiyjin 1.5 .

"Well probably the same way that you went super saiyjin I guess," she said with a shrug and stepped forward. Goten backed up a little, he was still a bit surprised about Saria going super saiyjin but the thought that shocked him the most was him losing to her.

"What's a matter?" she asked," Scared?"

"No, of course not," he said taking his stance again.

"Ya you are, I can tell by the look in your eyes," she said with a mocking smile.

"Really...wait a minute no you can't you're just trying to trick me," he said making a face.

"Sure am, and it worked too. I'll tell ya what, we'll call it quits for now and I won't tell anyone I kicked your ass," she said standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips..

Goten gave a half smile half frown, "Okay but you better promise not to tell ANYONE that you beat me," he told her.

"Hey you're not gonna get off this easy, I'm not just gonna let you go like that. If you don't want me to tell then you better not bug me anymore, do we have a deal?" 

"Um...I don't...uh...."he stammered.

"If you break this promise Trunks will be the first one to know," she said extending her hand.

"Oh alright, if I have too," Goten said shaking hands with Saria, she smiled then ran off into the house. Goten watched her go then slowly made his way into the house to be mentally damaged by the show she had just turned on. The Power Puff Girls. What a dreadful thought. He slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch near the TV, the show was blaring in his ears and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Saria was sitting on the floor in front of him watching the TV in a mesmerized state. He smiled mischievously and looked around the living room for the remote. He spotted it, on top of the TV. He carefully crept over to the TV and snatched the remote, just s he was about to sit back down on the couch he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Huh...? Oh hi Saria. Nice show you got playin' there, how is it?" he said rubbing the back of his head anime style. 

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked in a very peeved voice.

"Uh...well...I was...kind...of...wondering..."

"No you may not change the channel to X-Men, unless you're willing to get your ass kicked, "she said grabbing the remote back and turning back around to watch her show. Goten was about to protest but he stopped knowing that Saria would flip out if he tried anything else. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat a the table beside Gohan.

"Whatcha doin'," he asked Gohan. Gohan looked up from his books and smiled.

"Studying for mid terms," he said. Goten cocked his head to one side.

"Mid terms? Are those like tests or something?"

"Ya, they're really boring. When you get into high school I'll help you study and get ready for big tests like these," Gohan said getting back to his studies. Goten smiled and rested his head on the table, he wondered how he would ever manage to beat Saria in the tournament. He would have to train really hard if he ever hoped to beat Saria, never mind Trunks. He knew that Trunks would help him train but if he asked Trunks would wonder why, then he would have to tell him about Saria kicking his ass. Oh this is gonna be hard, very hard.

"Hey Gohan," Goten asked his big brother.

"What can I do for ya?" Gohan replied.

"Do you think you can train me to be able to beat Saria? I know you are really strong and even you can beat her but I can't and that's just plain pathetic," Goten said closing his eyes. Gohan's eyes widened, he had never thought that his younger brother would be asking for help to beat his sister. 

"Well...I guess I could teach you but I have to train too so don't get mad if I stop right in the middle of a session and walk off," Gohan said getting up from the table and putting his books away. He left the kitchen and walked into his room, Goten followed close behind to see if his big brother would say anything else. Gohan stopped in the middle of his room and looked over at his bed side table, on the table was a picture taken of him as a small boy. Also in the picture was Goku. Gohan missed his father a lot and it hurt when ever he looked at Goten because he resembled him quite well. Gohan looked over at Goten and smiled.

"Do you promise to try your hardest and never quit?" Gohan asked him.

"Ya...? Why do ask such a dumb question?" Goten said sitting on Gohan's bed.

"I dun no, I'm sorry," Gohan said scratching his head and sitting down on his bed beside Goten.

"It's okay," he said looking around. It had been a long time since he had sat in his brother's room, most of the time Gohan would just say he was busy and push him out the door. Goten kept looking until his eyes found a picture on Gohan's shelf," Hey Gohan, who's that?"

"Huh...? Oh that Videl, even though she's one of my best friends I kinda have these fee.........."Gohan stopped when he realized that he was revealing one of his best kept secrets.

"Have these what?" Goten asked with curiosity.

"Promise not to tell?" Gohan asked in a almost whisper.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Goten replied.

"Tell what?"

"Well today when me and Saria were sparing I kinda lost, the reason you don't know this is because you went in the house to either do you're boring studies or talk on the phone to your friends," Goten said resting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Gohan said getting up and pulling his shirt to get ready for bed," Hey you better get to bed if you wanna train tomorrow, I'll be wakin' you up early."

"Ya I'll go but first you tell me your lil' secret," Goten said with a smirk. Gohan's smiled faded and he sat back down of his bed beside Goten."

"You promise not to tell anyone, not even Trunks?" he asked. Goten nodded," Alright, what I was talking about was that I kinda have these........feelings for her and I wanted to ask her out but mom had a huge fit over it when she came to get her flying lessons that I promised, remember. I kinda gave up on asking her out anytime soon but.....at the end of the tournament I'll see how things are."

"That's some secret," Goten said with wide eyes," Well I gotta go to bed but I hope you have better luck with Videl, see ya."

"Good night," Gohan said as his little brother ran out his door. Gohan sighed and layed down on his bed, how would he ever get enough courage to ask out Videl? Maybe he could get Goten or Saria to do it. No that wouldn't work, they'd mess it up big time. Oh well he'll just have to wait, maybe Videl feels the same too.

(AN: MWHAHAHAHA!!! I AM ALL POWERFUL!!! Okay anywayz so that chapter is a bit blah but oh well you know it just so works in the Saria world of DBZ *grins* so yea plz R/R and every 3 reviews a get I put up and new chapter so…if u want another chapter plz review my story and tell ur friends…or not if u don't want to but that's okay cuz yea I'm just…so not high…okay I'm not high either just really hyper from eating candy all day so yea *waves* BYE!!!)


	4. WHAT! SINCE WHEN!

Chapter 4!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria yawned and sat up, the sun was shining in her and Goten's bedroom window onto her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around to make sure Goten hadn't broken his promise, there was nothing there and neither was he. He must have got up already, well of course he did she had always had this bad habit of sleeping in to 11:00. She pushed back her covers then swung her feet off her bed and headed for her bedroom door. The door looked as it always looked but she kinda thought there was something wrong with it, she slowly pushed it open from a safe distance. And sure enough a bucket filled with liquid glue fell to the floor in front of her. Saria frowned, stepped over the mess and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Saria," Chi-chi said to her daughter as Saria sat down at the breakfast table without completely opening her eyes.

"Ohayo," Saria replied glumly and rested her head on the table then closed her eyes.

"Ohayo, Saria," said another voice. Saria's eyes burst open, the voice she heard sounded like the voice of the evil Trunks.

Saria sat up and stared straight at Trunks, "What the hell are you doing here?" she replied angrily and gritted her teeth.

"I'm staying here for the day because mom and dad had to go some place that they said would be boring for me," Trunks said with a smile and took a bite of his apple that he was holding. Saria frowned and got up from the table to got watch TV. She couldn't stand being around that kid, well she could but she wasn't about show it. She sat down in front of the TV and turned it on, her favourite show wasn't on so she just channel surfed for a while. Trunks had finished his apple in the kitchen so he went into the living room to watch TV with Saria. Just as he sat down beside her she got up and moved to a different spot. Puzzled, Trunks moved up beside her, she turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to sit with you, is that a crime?" he asked with wide eyes.

Saria frowned, "Yes, after what you did to me this morning," she said crossing her arms and turning back to the TV.

"I didn't do that, Goten did. I told him not but noooo he wouldn't listen to me," Trunks said laying down on the floor.

"Well if he did that, then I'm gonna tell you something he told me not to tell. I promised not to tell anyone if he stopped pulling tricks on me but I guess nothing can get through that rock hard brain of his, "she said still looking at the TV.

"What were you not gonna tell?" Trunks asked sitting back up.

"That I kicked his ass yesterday when we were training."

"You did? Ha that's pretty funny, I never thought that he would get his ass kicked by a girl," Trunks said with a laugh.

"Ya well, anyway I have to go," she said getting up and walking door the hall way to her and Goten's bedroom.

"Go where?" Trunks said getting up of the floor and running after her.

"Go finish doing my work," she said closing the door in Trunks's face.

"Hey! That's not nice, please let me in, I'll be nice! I promise," he said banging on the door. It opened, Trunks smiled and walked in, Saria rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. She grabbed her sketch pad and her pencil then began to draw. Trunks sat there watching in amazement, he never knew that Saria could draw, well not this good. He sat there watching her for the longest time that is until she told him to stop watching her. He got up off the bed and layed down on Goten's bed to stare up at the ceiling. Saria finally finished her picture that she was drawing but quickly put it away when Trunks saw that she was done.

"Hey, I wanted to see it," Trunks wined as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

'No...y...you...can't," she said getting up from her bed and walking over to the window.

"Why not? Is it something personal?" he asked walking over to the window and standing beside her.

"Sorta, I guess but I just don't need to show you right now okay? You'll think I'm crazy," she said still looking out the window.

"Alright but I'm getting bored, wanna go spar for a while?" he asked her. 

"Might as well, there's nothing else to do here anyway," she said heading for the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"HEY BE CARFUL!!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M INDESTRUTABLE!!!!!" Saria screamed as Trunks let lose a huge chi blast.

"Oh sorry, I just kinda thought if you can beat Goten then you could maybe beat me, that's why I was trying so hard," Trunks said levelling down to his normal state. He sat down on a rock and pushed the hair out of his eyes, Saria walked over to him and sat down on the grass.

"I didn't know you were so strong Trunks, where do you get all that power?" Saria asked as she levelled down from super saiyjin.

"My dad. He trains me every day, if I don't do something right he yells and screams until I do get it right. He's a good teacher but he gets really tough on me, sometimes I just can't take it any more but then he gets even more mad and will even hit me sometimes," he said getting up and walking away from Saria a bit, "That's why I didn't go with them, I can't stand him. I swear that one day I'll end up killing him, I hate him so much. Please don't tell anyone I just told you that," he said turning back around to face Saria.

"Okay but what about Goten?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"He doesn't need to know, he can't keep secrets very well, that's why I never tell him anything. The only reason I told you is because you're the only one here right now and you can keep good secrets, or so Goten tells me," he said smiling at Saria. Saria's eyes widened but she went along with what Trunks said. The only thing that she wondered about was why he was all of a sudden being so nice and friendly to her and why he was smiling at her as if she was like his best friend or something. She had this incredible urge to hit him but something inside her told her not to.

"I'm gonna go inside to watch my show, you can come if you like," Saria said to Trunks as she walked towards the house.

"I guess I'll come, I have nothing else to do or play with," he said following her into the house. Saria turned on he TV to then sat down on the floor in front of the TV to watch her show. Trunks came and sat down beside her, he stared blankly at the TV "what the hell is this?" he thought to himself. 

"Um...Saria...can we watch something else?" he asked.

"When this is over," she said with eyes still glued to the TV. Trunks sighed and climbed up into a big chair, he would have to sit through a whole half-hour of horror. Those stupid Power puff girls were just about enough to make him puke at the end of the show. 

"Hey Trunks," Saria said throwing the remote at Trunks, "Change it to something else."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I dunno but it can't be X-Men," she said changing her position from being upright to laying down on her stomach. 

"Uh...okay," he said flipping through channels. He finally stopped at some movie that had just started, it looked okay so he just left it.

********An hour later********

"Hey Saria, what's the matter?" Trunks asked her, she was all curled up on the floor in some weird position that she couldn't even see the TV. She looked over at Trunks and sat up a bit.

"Oh nothing I'm just cold, that's all," she said then curled back up.

"Well...why don't you come and sit with me?" he asked her in a shaky voice. Saria sat up and looked at him, why would he be asking her this? He has never cared about her, so why now?

"Um...?....okay," she said getting up off the floor and climbing onto the chair with Trunks. He smiled at her then looked back at the TV again. Saria looked over at Trunks, why was he doing this? This was not normal for him, he was always trying to kill her with Goten. This was so strange for him to be doing this and yet she was going along with it, she should be trying to kill him for this but she wasn't. Instead she was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder, this was so strange for her to be doing because for some reason she felt very calm when she was around him. Could it be that she.....likes him? Nah it couldn't be...could it?

(AN: o0o0o0o look who has a crush *points and laughs* okay so maybe this story ain't the greatest but ya know that you guys have like 17 chapters waiting for you…R/R to get the rest of the story…and just to let you know things that to get really funny and interesting by chapter 9 after chapter 9 everything is just a lot better than it is now…so any questions? Heh you will have some later…when u see what happens next chapter ^_^ flames welcome)


	5. Love me do?

Chapter 5!@#$%^&()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for teaching all that stuff to me today, Gohan," Goten said to his brother as they walked in the front door of the house.

"No problem just make sure you practice a bit more before the tournament, okay?"Gohan said taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen to go help his mother get ready for supper. Goten looked around,"Hey Mom! Where's Trunks? I thought he was supposed to be here today" he yelled into the kitchen.

"He and Saria are watching TV in the living room," Chi-chi told Goten. Goten smiled and ran into the living to get his best friend. He saw that the TV was on but he didn't see Trunks and Saria, they should have been on the floor or on the couch but he didn't see them. He looked around some more, they had to be here some...Goten stopped, there they were. Goten just stared at them for a bit pondering his thoughts over what to do about this. Trunks was a heavy sleeper so nothing Goten did would have an effect him but Saria, Saria was a different story. Goten walked over to the sleeping couple, they looked sorta cute but he couldn't have his best friend become closer to his sister than him, well at least not at this age. Goten walked over to Saria's side of the chair and proceeded to put his fingers in her nose so she couldn't breath. She started to move around a bit but Goten kept his fingers in place. Saria's eyes finally opened, Goten tried to remove his fingers before Saria could notice but of course he just wasn't fast enough.

"GOTEN!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!!!!!" Saria screamed at the top of her lungs, Goten fell backwards onto the floor and Trunks started to move around a bit in his sleep.

"Huh...I was...um.....uh..." Goten tried spit out what he was doing but it was kinda hard when you have a girl like Saria on your case.

"SO you can't tell me, is that it?" she asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...ya I can...but...you'd kill me," Goten said cringing back. Saria frowned and turned around to see if Trunks had woken up yet. Of course he didn't so she poked him a bit, he moved a little but didn't open his eyes.

"No...don't touch...me...I wanna...stay here...and not... move..." Trunks said in his sleep. Saria made a weird face then poked him some more. He still didn't wake up. This started to bother Goten because he would like an explanation for all these thing happening between Saria and Trunks. Goten walked over to Trunks and crossed his arms.

"I wonder..."Goten said looking at his friend and uncrossing his arms,"TTTTTRRRRUUUUNNNNKKKKSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"Goten screamed at the top of his lungs in his best friend's ear.

"YEOW!!!!" Trunks said clutching his ears and jumping up from the chair," Wha...? Goten, why did you do that?!"

"First you tell me what you and my sister were up to today," Goten said making a extremely mad face. Seeing this Saria just kinda removed herself from the flames between her brother and his best friend.

"We didn't do anything!" Trunks yelled to Goten.

"Oh really? Then why did I see you two both sleeping in the chair together when I got home? Tell me that,"Goten said making a face.

"Well she got cold so I let her sit in the chair with me then we just kinda fell a asleep," Trunks said to Goten calmly.

"Kinda fell asleep huh? MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL THEN!!!!!! YOU TWO WERE LIKE ALL CUDLY AND MUSHY AND IT JUST GROSSES ME OUT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANNA BE LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'RE OLDER BUT NOT NOW!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed at Trunks.

"Um.......okay........?" Trunks said backing up a little," I'll just be like I was to her before then. And I'll just be mean and pull pranks on her seeing that you can't even beat her in a mild fight," Trunks said with a smirk.

"H...how did you know that she could beat me?" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"She told me because she said that you broke your guys promise."

"Oh...ya...I knida forgot about that...BUT STILL!!!!! SARIA!!!!" Goten screamed after he got over his mild sadness. Saria poked her head out from behind the couch.

"...um...yes...?" she said slowly crawling out.

"Why did you tell? Just because I put that bucket above the door?" Goten demanded.

"Well ya! I told you that if you started to mean again that Trunks would be the first to know. I can't believe that you forgot so fast!" Saria said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh well at least Trunks is on my side again," Goten said with a smile and patted his friend on the back.

"Lucky him," Saria said with a smile. Goten made an odd face and just before he could tell Trunks to move Trunks's belt was gone and so was Saria.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!!" Trunks yelled chasing after her and trying to hold his pants up at the same time. Saria laughed and ran into their room. Goten and Trunks banged on the door for her to let them in but she didn't open up.

"Come on Saria, he never did anything," Goten said as he stopped banging on the door.

"I know but he would have if I didn't do something about it," she said pulling a box out from under her bed and put the belt in it.

"Won't I ever see it again?" Trunks asked from outside the closed door.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said pushing the box back under her bed. The boys finally gave up trying to get in to get the belt back, they knew it was hopeless so they just left. Saria climbed up onto her bed and grabbed her sketch book. she flipped through the pages until she got the one she had been drawing today. She knew that if Goten and Trunks found it, that would be the end of her little secret so she put it away in a very safe place. One of her drawers ( AN: I don't think I have to tell which one it could be, just take a guess). Goten would never look there nor would he dare. She lay back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was bored. She had no friends her age to play with and all the only ones that were her age just had to be Trunks and Goten. Yay, what good friends. Oh well, life will lead the way.

(AN: HEY GUYS I'M BAKK!!!! Okay that chapter was short and not only that it sucked but you know I like wrote this a year ago so…just blah. Oh the wonders of being a saiyjin child…poor Saria…just how do you not think about some boy that is around you all day and bugs you? AH HA! You don't…okay that was just not funny but anyway plz R/R if you want more chapters. ^_^ so bye for now @_@)


	6. Tourny time!

Chapter 6!@#$%^&()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOTEN!!!! SARIA!!!! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!!!" Gohan screamed as he opened Goten's and Saria's bedroom door. Saria bolted up in bed, her eyes widened when she saw what time it was.

"Oh crap! Goten! Goten!" she said shaking her brother. He didn't move, she frowned.

"Oh well then you'll have to learn the hard way," she said grabbing the book she had been reading and hit Goten over the head with it.

"Huh...? Wha...?" he said sitting up and looking around.

"We're gonna be late for the tournament you dummy!" she said hitting him with her book again. Goten frowned then jumped out of bed to get ready. Saria pulled off her pj's then put on her training outfit. It was not like those dorky costumes that Goten and Trunks wore it was just a plain black tank top and a pair of cut off's. She looked in the mirror then grabbed her brush.

"SARIA!!!!!" Gohan yelled as poked his head in the door.

"What?" she asked still looking in the mirror and brushing her hair.

"We have to go, as in right NOW!" Gohan said walking over to Saria and picking her up then tucking her under his arm.

"HEY! Put me down! I didn't finish brushing my hair yet!" she screamed as Gohan carried her outside. 

"You're gonna be late, now be quiet or I might have to cancel your entry," he said to her as he fly off to go catch up with Goten. 

"I can fly let me go!" Saria said as she squirmed to try and get free of Gohan's grasp. Gohan smiled and quickly let go.

"HEY!!!!!!" Saria screamed as she started to fall back down to the ground but finally caught her flight and went back to Gohan. She punched him playfully in the arm and they continued on their way to the tournament.

* * * * * * * * *

Gohan, Goten and Saria walked into the arena and looked around. There were so many people every where and most of them didn't look to strong. Well what could they expect? It's not like it's normal to have a bunch of saiyjin kids walking around.

"Well, bye,"Gohan said to Goten and Saria as he left.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"To study,"Gohan said with a smile.

"You always study," Saria said with a wine," It's like you seem to like it or something."

"I don't like it but it has to be done or I won't get good grades, you'll understand when you start to go to school," Gohan said waving good-bye. Goten and Saria waved back then looked at each other then frowned.

"I have to be stuck here with you for the rest of day? What joy!" Saria said crossing her arms and turning away from Goten.

"Well lucky for me that Trunks will be here," Goten said with a mocking smile. Saria turned around and slapped Goten in the face. 

"What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"You're making me mad," she said walking away to find a seat and wait for her turn.

"Girls," Goten mumbled as he rubbed his cheek and looked around for Trunks. He walked around and around until he finally spotted his friend, he was sitting on a bench with some other boy.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said walking over to his friend.

"Hey, I was lookin' for ya earlier but I couldn't find ya. Did ya just get here?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Ya, I was kinda late getting up but I still got here on time."

"That's good but...,"Trunks said looking around," where's your sister?"

"Oh she's right over th..." Goten stopped and looked over where she had been sitting before, she wasn't there. Oh well she wasn't his responsibility, he had better things to do that look for his sister.

"Um...Goten don't turn around okay..." Trunks said to Goten.

"Why not, there's no harm in just turn..."Goten said turning around only to get a bucket of sour milk thrown on him. There of course was Saria with the bucket in hand and a smile on her face.

"Hope you have fun fighting in smelly clothes," Saria said throwing the bucket over Goten's head and running off. 

"Um...Goten are you...okay...?" Trunks asked pulling the bucket off Goten's head. Goten mumbled something and stomped off towards Saria. Trunks watched for a minute then followed his friend.

"SARIA!!!" Goten said as he walked up beside her with his fists clenched and his face beat red.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied calmly.

"I'm...gonna...kill...you...in...the..." he started to say but Saria cut him off and pulled him down into a seat beside her.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine but just make sure that you don't stiffen up and that you don't get mad and don't think that you can't win and don't say that you're the best and blah, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah," she said smiling and going on and on about what he should and shouldn't do. Goten frowned and crossed his arms, this would be the lustiest wait ever. Both he and Trunks would be tortured until it was their turn to fight but then of course when they were done their fight they would have to listen to it again. 

This had to be the longest wait in the history of world, they had only be waiting for about 15 minutes but it seemed like hours. And with Saria going on about what ever she could think of made it even worse. It was finally their time, the last three matches were to go as so, Goten VS Saria, Saria VS Trunks, Goten VS Trunks. Goten stood up and walked into the ring, Saria followed and did the same. They both took their fighting positions and waited for the bell. It sounded, Goten and Saria fought with everything they had in them. Of course Saria won in the end but she still had to beat Trunks, which would be extremely hard. Goten went and sat down beside Trunks on the bench while Saria was being congratulated for winning and being the only girl in the history of martial arts to get this far. Goten hung his head in despair but in his heart he hoped that Saria would win this next fight so he could make fun of Trunks because he lost to a girl.

"Hey Goten,"Trunks said poking his friend slightly.

"Yeah?" he said lifting his head.

"That was some good fighting you did out there,"Trunks said with a smile.

"Thanks but do think you can beat her?" Goten asked.

"Sure no problem, it's not like she's extremely hard like she was to you."

"Oh shut up! It's not like I wasn't trying at all," Goten said crossing his arms.

"I know, I know, I was just joking but anyways wish me luck," Trunks said getting up and walking towards the ring.

"Good luck," Goten said to his friend. Trunks gave Goten a thumbs up then continued to the ring. He climbed in and faced Saria who was still taking compliments from the crowd.

"Yes, thank you all, I will make sure that if I win this match I will..." she stopped when Trunks tapped her on the shoulder, "What?"

"We have to start now," he said to her. She frowned but turned around and got ready to fight for her life.

(AN: WOW!! This chapter is boring…but you know…ya just gotta wait until like chapter 9. Then the real fun begins ^_^ so yea plz R/R and yea byes!!!!)


	7. BUT YOU WOULDN'T!

Chapter 7!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria glared at Trunks, he had interrupted her while she was trying to maintain her fame. Trunks smiled as he waited for the bell, it sounded. Saria lunged forward and hit Trunks right in the jaw, he stumbled back a bit but caught his balance then kicked Saria in the back. Their fight went on much like this, Saria hit Trunks and Trunks hit Saria. All they would do is hit each other back and forth with out taking much damage. The all changed when Trunks let loose a huge chi blast that nearly knocked Saria out of the ring. She caught her footing just in time to throw a similar blast back a him. He blocked it then enforced another chi blast onto her. She couldn't block this time, it her with such a force that she flew out of the ring. 

"That wasn't very fair," Saria said as she came back to the ring to congratulate Trunks.

"Ya..well I had to get rid of you some how, are you okay though?" he asked as she shook his hand.

"I'm fine but next time you won't be so lucky," she said with a smile as she left the ring so Trunks could receive his wonderful medal that she wanted so badly. She walked over to Goten and sat down.

"I can't believe I lost," she said hanging her head and looking at the floor.

"Hey don't worry about it, how do you think I felt when I lost to you?" Goten asked her with a smile.

She looked up at Goten,"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never lost to anyone before."

"It's okay, I understand," Goten said with a smile. Saria's eyes widened, Goten had never spoken to her like this. He had never said anything nice or encouraging to her before, why did he and Trunks start to be nice her? Oh well it only lasts for a short while so there nothing to get all exited about. Lets just forget this whole thing and go home, Saria thought to herself.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said to Trunks as he came out of the ring.

"Ya, what is it?" he asked, walking over and sitting down beside Goten.

"Why don't you have a sleep over tonight? My mom won't mind and we can stay up as long as we want," Goten exclaimed happily.

"Okay, I'll phone my mom when we get to your house," Trunks said with a smile as they started to walk out of the arena.

"WAIT!!!!!" Saria screamed after them.

"What?" they both said turning around.

"Goten!!! You can't do this! I need my beauty sleep and I can't sleep with both of you in the same room as me," she said angrily.

"You can now," Goten said walking out of the arena with Trunks. Saria frowned, how the hell was she gonna be able to sleep with two morons making a bunch of noise? It's nearly impossible but she couldn't do anything about it no mater how hard she tried. She slowly followed them out of the arena to go back home.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Please mom! Trunks won the tournament, it's just a little celebration for him, please," Goten wined to Chi-chi.

"Oh alright, just don't make to much noise, it could keep Saria awake if she wants to go to sleep," Chi-chi said with a smile as Saria mumbled words that she should not be saying (AN: you heard what she said earlier, only this time they were worse x_x) behind her back. Goten and Trunks ran off to Goten and Saria's room and slammed the door. Saria casually followed them then banged on the door.

"I need to come in," she said calmly.

"Why?" Trunks said opening the door just a bit.

"Because," she wiping open the door.

"Hey!" Goten said walking over to her and putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" she said climbing onto her bed and pushing off some of the things that the boys had put there.

"Who said that you could come in here?" Goten said with a frown.

"It's my bedroom too, if you want to be alone and do stuff with Trunks then you can go sleep outside," she said picking up a magazine and holding up in front of her face so Goten couldn't see her.

"Fine, you can stay here as long as you don't bug us," he said sitting down on his bed.

"I never bug you, you always bug me," she said not even looking up from her magazine. Goten frowned but didn't say anything, he got up and walked over to the closet. He opened the doors and started to rummage around in search of...something? He looked and looked until he finally emerged with a box.

"What's in there?" Trunks asked walking over to Goten.

"I dun no, that's why I brought it out, so we could look in it," Goten said putting the box down on his bed. Saria looked over at them to see what they were up to, only to find something not to her liking.

"Um...what are you guys looking at...in that box?" she asked getting up from her bed and walking over to Goten's bed.

"I dun no, that's why we're looking," he said to her.

"Well being as the box doesn't belong to you can I just see it for a minute," Saria said grabbing the box and peering into it. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the box she kept under her bed. Chi-chi must have moved it when she was cleaning one day.

"Can we have to box back now Saria?" Trunks asked.

"NO! I mean no, you can't I need to do something with it," she said shoving the box under her bed.

"But why?" they both asked her.

She smiled and inched closer to the door," Because that box is MINE and I'm going to have a talk with the person that put "Mr, good ol ' box" in the closet, so good-bye," she said running out the door and into the kitchen. Saria ran over to Chi-chi who was sitting at the table reading something. 

"Mom! Why did you put that box I had under my bed in the closet? "she asked Chi-chi.

"Well why not? It's been under your bed for the longest..."

"That's why it's under there because that way Goten won't look in it or find it," she said to a surprised Chi-chi.

"But what's in it? If I had know that you didn't want it in the closet then I wouldn't have put it in there."

"It a bunch of personal stuff that no one is supposed to see but since you put it in the closet Goten and Trunks got into it," Saria said running back into her bedroom. She flung open the bedroom door and jumped onto her bed.

"What are you doing back in here so fast?" Goten asked looking up from something he and Trunks were building.

"Making sure that you two don't do anything stupid," she grabbing her magazine to continue reading from where she had left off.

(AN: BHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! SARIA HAS TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!!! *falls over laughing her ass off*…okay anyways…I didn't really wanna torcher her but you know…it's just wut happens when you have a twin brother…right? And ya sorry about changing the title…I just got bored of it so I changed it you don't mind. If you think of a better name for my story then tell me and I'll give you credit for it okay? ^_^ BYE) 


	8. Deep Secret

Chapter 8!@#$%^&()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you guys PLEASE be quiet!!!" Saria screamed for the 30th time in the past hour. It was midnight and they hadn't even started to settle down. Saria layed back down on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, it wouldn't be so bad if they would include her so she wouldn't be bored. She grabbed another magazine and started to read, it was the only thing that she could do with them still awake.

"Hey Saria," Trunks said plopping himself down on her bed," Wanna play game?"

"What kind of game?" she asked looking up from her magazine.

"Truth or dare," Goten said walking up beside her.

Saria put her magazine down, "Why?" she asked.

"Cuz' it's something to do," Trunks said.

"You don't have to...that is if you're scared," Goten said making a mischievous grin and leaning forward a bit.

"I'm not scared of a little truth and dare," she getting up from her bed and sitting down on the floor of the bedroom. Goten and Trunks sat down across from her, Goten started first; he picked dare. Trunks dared him to go out into the kitchen and eat two lemons out of the bottom of the fridge. Goten agreed and did just so but came back with a extremely sour face. The game went on for quite some time until Goten started to fall asleep, both Trunks and Saria thought they should let him be then went to sleep then selves.

**********The next Morning***********

Saria opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and looked around, Trunks was sprawled out on the floor with a blanket and Goten was still asleep on the floor. She rolled her eyes then swung her feet of the bed and headed for her bedroom door. Chi-chi was already up making breakfast and Gohan had left for school. Saria walked over to the table and sat down.

"Ohayo Saria," Chi-chi walking over to her daughter and placing a bowl of rice in front of her.

"Ohayo," Saria said sitting up and looking at the bowl of food before her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Chi-chi asked. Saria looked over at her mother and made a face, did she have a good sleep? What kind of question was that? Goten and Trunks were having a sleep over in her room, how the hell was she supposed to have a good sleep?

"What do you think?" she said shovelling the rice in her mouth. Chi-chi frowned but went about her business until Trunks and Goten came out. 

"I didn't know you were up, Saria," Goten said eating his rice.

"How could you not know I was up if I wasn't in the bedroom?" she glarring at him.

"Well it's not like I look for you in the morning," Goten said with a smirk.

Saria frowned,"Hmmph," she said getting up from the table and walking into the living to watch TV. She turned to her favourite show and sat down on the couch in a happy mesmerized state. After Goten and Trunks finished their breakfast they walked into the living room go watch their favourite show but of course Saria had got there first.

"Hey Saria," Goten said waving his hand in front of her face," Do ya think we could change the channel for a minute?"

"No," she said with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Why not, you always get to watch your show and besides all your shows are just re-runs," Trunks wined as he reached for the remote. Saria turned around and slapped his hand.

"Don't you dare touch that," she said in an angry voice.

"But our show!" Goten said.

"To hell with your show, mine's better," she said grabbing the remote.

"But it's not fair! You always get to watch your show first then by the time it's over ours is too., "Trunks said pushing Saria a bit.

She turned around and glared at him," Watch it mister or I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Oh I'm sure you will, seeing as how that I won the tournament," he said sticking his nose in the air.

"You jerk, just because I was a little slack that doesn't mean anything," she said getting up.

"Yes it does, it just proves that girls are weaker that guys," Trunks said sticking out his toung at her.

"IT DOES NOT!!!!!" she said charging at him and knowing him over, "This is it mister, you so0o0o0o0 dead!!!!!"

"Saria get off him!" Goten trying to push Saria off. Saria just pushed Goten away then proceeded to slap Trunks a multiple of times across the face. He face was extremely red by the time she stopped and got off him.

She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him," Don't ever make me miss my show again!" she said then stopped off to her room and slammed the door. Trunks got up and looked at Goten who still had absolutely no clue exactly what had just took place.

"Um...Goten do you think now would be a good time for me to go home?" he asked.

"Ya, seeing as how Saria is not too happy and it would be very wrong to try and apologize at the moment," Goten said. Trunks got up from off the floor and walked down the hallway to Goten and Saria's bedroom. 

"Um...Saria, can I come in a get my things.....please...?"Trunks said as he stood outside her bedroom door.

"No," she said angrily from inside.

"But I need to leave...I'm...sorry...?" he said.

"Just a minute," she said. Trunks waited, he could hear her doing something but he wasn't quite sure what. The door opened, "Thanks."

"No problem, "she glumly as he walking in a gathered his things. He was just about to leave but he realized he was missing something.

"Hey um...Saria have you seen my medal that I got from the tournament?" he asked looking around him.

"No," she said sitting down on her bed. Goten walked in and looked at Trunks who was crawling around the room on his hands and knees. Goten cocked his head and sat down beside Saria.

"Um...Trunks what are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"I can't seen to fine my medal that I won form the tournament," Trunks said standing up.

"Well, if I find it in my travels then I'll give it to you," Goten said. Trunks smiled and picked up his stuff.

"Okay but don't keep it," he said walking out the bedroom door and down the hall to the front door. He smiled at Goten then left, Goten walked back into the bedroom and glared at Saria.

"What?" she said.

"What did you do with Trunks's medal?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything with it, I didn't even know he had one," she said laying down on her bed and grabbing a magazine. Goten frowned and walked out of the room, he knew Saria must have done something with it because he saw it when he left to go eat breakfast. Oh well there was nothing he could do about it now and Trunks would soon forget about it...well Trunks would but Vegeta might not. 

Saria put down her magazine and hopped off her bed to close the door. She walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down on the floor. She pulled out the box from under her bed and took out the medal she had taken form Trunks. She looked at it as she held it in her hand.

"I should have got this," she said softly to herself. She put it back in the box with the rest of the things she had collected over the years. Her collection consisted of Trunks's belt, one of his shirts, a couple of his socks, the medal of course and a few other odds and ends that used to be his or are his. She shoved the box under her bed for safe keeping, no one would ever know the secret that she kept deep in her heart.

(AN: okay it's been a really long time since I last updated and I'm sorry so yea plz R/R and I'll try and get the other chapters up really soon thnx guys byes ^_^)


	9. All Grown Up! What?

Chapter 9!@#$%^&()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( AN: This next part of the story takes place 8 years later. Goten, Saria and Trunks are all going to school now. Trunks and Goten share a locker and Marron and Saria share a locker. You'd probably think that Trunks and Goten would have matured by now but they haven't. A fun day at school for them consists of running down the halls screaming "Saria and Marron wears thongs," pulling pranks on Saria and Marron, and just basically making fun of Saria and Marron. Usually Saria and Marron just let things slide but recently they have been hitting Goten and Trunks back twice as hard. The only bad thing about this is that ever time Saria and Marron get them back Goten and Trunks just make a joke out of what ever Saria and Marron just did. At home Goten isn't that bad, he kinda quit his pranks when Goku came back. Goku was over joyed when he found out that he had a daughter, after that Saria has been his little angle. He buys her the best shirts, pants, shoes, jewellery and anything else that she wants. This makes her the best looking and best dressed girl in the school. Yes things have changed in the past few years but the only thing that hasn't is Saria's little secret.)

"Hey Saria, did you see that new guy in class today?" Marron asked Saria as they walked home from school one day.

"Yes, he is so hot! He's even better looking than Jayren," Saria exclaimed," Did you catch his name?"

"No but I heard some people say that he just came over from Canada," Marron said with a giggle.

"Canada, that's a long ways away. I heard that they have the largest mall in the world there, maybe that new guy could take us there," Saria said as they turned down an ally. Marron and Saria stopped there talking and kept their eyes open. This ally was Goten and Trunks's favourite place to pull pranks on them. Saria looked around, she didn't see them anywhere but that didn't mean that they weren't there. They should probably stop coming this way but it was the shortest way to the bus stop and if they went the other direction they would miss their bus. Marron stopped and looked up for a minute but continued walking.

"What?" Saria asked," Did you hear something?"

"I think so but I didn't see anything," she said as she stopped to tie her shoe.

"Are you sure?" Saria asked.

"Yep but I still think that the bus should come later so that way we don't have to come through here," Marron said getting up.

"Ya it should..." Saria stopped and looked up," Yes it defiantly should."

"Wha..." Marron started to say but all she had to do was look up and she would get her answer.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing today?" Trunks said.

"We're doing just fine thank you," Saria said as she and Marron started to walk away.

"Wait don't go, we have something for you," Goten said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Marron said crossing her arms and looking up.

"Oh yes, one for you and one for Saria," Trunks said with a smile," But Saria can have heir's first," Trunks said as he dropped and egg on Saria's head. Saria frowned and wiped the egg off her head. Marron giggled a bit but stopped when Goten dropped an egg on her.

"HAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" both Goten and Trunks laughed as they threw some more eggs on the girls.

"Would you please stop that!" Marron screamed as she tried to dodge most of the eggs.

"In your dreams!" Goten said with a laugh.

"If you don't stop I'm gonna kick both of your guys ass's!" Saria said angrily.

"An if we don't?" Trunks said as he dropped another egg on Saria.

"Then we'll be late for our bus!" Saria screamed.

"Oh well, you can't go on the bus like that anyway," Trunks said as he threw the last egg at Saria. She dodged it then threw a chi blast at the boys. It hit Trunks head on but didn't do enough damage to hurt him. Saria and Marron went to their bus stop and of course they weren't aloud on so they had to fly home. Saria dropped Marron of at the kame house then fly home.

"Hi, Saria you're home earlier..." Goku said as she slammed the door," What happened?"

"Two words," she growled," Goten...Trunks," she said then stomped of to the bathroom to wash her hair. 

"That Trunks," she mumbled to herself," they have no idea how long it takes to wash eggs out of long hair." She walked into the bathroom and didn't emerge until 2 hours later.

"So you finally came out?" Chi-chi said as she walked into the bathroom to pick up the towels.

"Well it's not easy getting egg out of your hair, let alone getting the smell of rotten egg off you," she said walking into her room and closed the door. Thank god she didn't share a room with Goten anymore, she got a room of her own when Gohan moved out and got married to Videl. It was kinda of scary to think of Gohan getting married, she knew that Gohan liked Videl but she never thought that they would end up getting hitched, let alone having a child. Well the good thing about that was now she had a niece to go shopping for and take care of. Yes it was good that Gohan had moved out and she now had room of her own (AN: Fast fact: did you know that Gohan in Japanese means rice? And that Pan means bread? Kinda funny how the circle of life works^_^ ). Saria layed down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she knew her homework had to be done but it felt a bit early to do homework because she hadn't eaten yet.

"Saria," Chi-chi said poking her head in the door.

"Ya...?" Saria said sitting up.

"Time for supper," Chi-chi with a smile.

"Yay! Supper!" she said running past Chi-chi and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and started to stuff her face. She stopped when she realized that she somewhat resembled her father when she did that. When she finished she walked into the living room to watch some TV. Her now favourite show was Days of Our Lives. She plopped herself down on the couch and turned to her favourite show. Goten soon made his way into the living room so he could watch his favourite show, X-files, but of course Saria had once again beaten him to the TV.

"Hey Saria, would you be ever so kind and let me watch my show," Goten asked as he sat down beside her.

"Piss off," she said and hit him with the remote.

"Oh come on, just because me and Trunks had a little fun today doesn't mean you have to be so rude," he said inching closer to her.

"I don't think so, stupid ass," she growled angrily.

"Please I never even threw any eggs at you, I threw all mine at Marron," Goten whined.

"You big baby, there's no way I'm just gonna give up my show," she said leaning back on the couch," besides doesn't your show come on later anyway?"

"Ya but I have home work."

"Then go do it and maybe you'll be done in time for your oh so special show," she said pushing him over the couch and onto the floor. He frowned then got up to go do his homework. A little while later Goku came in and sat down beside Saria.

"So did you get all that egg out of your hair," he asked.

"Ya but it took me like two hours, "she said with her eyes still on the TV. Goku looked a the screen, he absolutely hated this show but since his daughter and wife loved it he didn't want to say anything terribly mean about it.

"Hey why don't you change the channel and we can watch a family kinda of show?" he asked with a smile.

Saria looked over at him and made a face, "Just for that you owe me a new outfit daddy," she said looking back at the TV. Goku's smile faded but he dug into his wallet and handed he some money. She smiled gave him a kiss then shoved it in her pocket.

(AN: okay this is the part of the story where it gets good *evil grin* if you know what I mean *laughs* okay so anyways I haven't gotten reviews and it's making me sad *sniffles* so plz R/R)


	10. Don't You Dare

Chapter 10!@#$%^&()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saria! Phone!" Goku called form the kitchen. 

Saria ran in and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Saria."

"Hi Marron, what's up?

"Do you wanna do something today being that it's the week end and all?" Marron said with a giggle.

"Sure, you wanna go shopping?" Saria asked happily.

"Love to but I don't have a lot of money right now," Marron said sadly.

"Go get some from your dad, he always gives you money," Saria said.

"I know but he's not home only my mom," Marron complained.

"Oh well that sucks, maybe my dad will give me some extra money," she said cheerfully.

"I dun no Saria maybe we should do something that doesn't involve money," Marron suggested.

"Okay...um...we could have a sleep over," Saria said.

"Okay, when do you want me to come over?" Marron asked.

"I dun no I'll come getcha but I gotta go ask my daddy first okay?" Saria said.

"Daddy's little girl," Marron giggled.

"Oh shut up," Saria said as she set down the phone and ran off to the living room where Goku was watching TV. She plunked herself down beside him and smiled.

"Daddy," she said as sweet as can be.

"What?" he asked.

"Can Marron have a sleep over here tonight?" she asked.

"Well I don't know..." Goku started to say.

"Please daddy, please," Saria asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," he said with a smile. 

"Thank you daddy," she said giving him a kiss then running back to the phone.

"Ya you can, so I'll be there in about two hours okay?" Saria asked.

"Ya okay 'I'll go get ready and...ya I'll see you in a bit, bye," she said.

"Buh bye," Saria said hanging up the phone and running into her room to clean it up a bit. She pushed most of the mess in the closet and put all her clothes away so her dad would get the idea of her being careless. Her room was as good as new when she was done, well some what at least it was better that Goten's. She looked at her watch, it was time for her to go, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, while Saria's gone Goten and Trunks come home and they fell a bit bored too.

"Hey Trunks what do you wanna do?" Goten asked.

"I dun no, Saria's not here so we can't bug her," Trunks said sitting down on the floor in Goten's room ( among the mess that is ).

"We could um..." Goten started to say.

"You could sleep over at my place," Trunks said.

"I would but then we would have no one to pick on, being that your sister is only like I don't know...two?" Goten said.

"Got a point and even if we did pick on my sister then my mom would have a fit," Trunks said laying down.

"I know," Goten said with a smile," You could stay over here, that we would be able to do something to my sister when she's asleep."

"Okay," Trunks said getting up a bit," Come with me to my place so I can my stuff."

"Sure, I'll just go ask my mom then we can go," Goten said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey...um...mom?" 

"Yes, honey?" she said looking up from the dishes she had been washing.

"Can Trunks have a sleep over tonight?" he asked.

"Yes but you have to clean your room first," Chi-chi said drying off a dish.

"Okay," he said walking out of the kitchen then into his room.

"So, what did she say?" Trunks asked.

"Gotta clean my room," Goten said glumly.

"Oo0o0o0 fun," Trunks said as he started to help Goten pick up things from off the floor. It took them a while but finally an hour and half later they were done. They were both covered in dust and silt but they got the job done. Goten changed then they left for Capsule corp.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I wonder where Goten and Trunks are," Marron said as they walked in the front door of Saria's place.

"I don't know, Trunks came over here this morning to get Goten but I haven't seen them since then," Saria said as she and Marron walking into her room. Marron sat her things down on floor beside Saria's desk, she looked around Saria's room. Not in all her days of being over here she had never seen Saria's room this clean. Saria sat down on her bed and looked over at the phone. She picked it up and dialled some phone number off the top of her head, it rang then some old man picked it up.

"Hello?" the man said.

Saria looked over at Marron and whispered," Let the fun begin," she said to her friend. Then she said to the man," Hello this is Sherry from Sherry's adult book store, you ordered a book on self masturbation, do you want it delivered or do you want to come pick it up?" Saria asked in a sexy voice as Marron giggled in the background.

"What?" the man said," I didn't order a book..."

"Are you sure? Because if you want it delivered I can give you a free..." she stopped when she realized what she getting herself into. Marron continued laughing until Saria hung up the phone.

"That was so funny!" Marron said as rolled on the floor.

"Ya it was but after I said I'll give you a free...I was just like, oh no what am I gonna do if he wants the free something."

"Let me try something," Marron said grabbing the phone a punching in a bunch of numbers. 

"Hello?" said a woman's voice at the end of the line.

"Hi, my name is Linlyla and I'm doing a survey on children's favourite type of food. Do you have a child that I may speak to?" Marron asked as Saria started to laugh a bit.

"Yes, I do," said the woman," Just one moment please."

"Hello?" said a little boy around the age of 6.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big punch, and a smack up side the head, Barney's in a hospital bed," Marron said to the kid. Marron waited for a few minutes without any response, finally she heard the kid start to cry then drop the phone. She laughed then hung up.

"That was a bit mean," Saria said.

"Ya I know but it was funny," Marron said with a giggle. Meanwhile as Saria and Marron are laughing Goten and Trunks walk in the front door and head down the hall way to Goten's room.

"Hey Goten, what that noise," Trunks asked.

"I dun no, it's sounds like it's coming Saria's room," Goten said looking over at Saria's door. He looked at Trunks then at the door knob. He reached for the door knob, he opened the door.

"Saria what is so funny?" Goten asked.

"Nothing much just me and Marron are having a sleep over," she said with a smile then continued laughing with Marron.

Goten and Trunks's eyes widened," You and Marron are having a sleep over?" Goten said.

"Ya, was wrong with that?" she asked her brother.

"Me'n Trunks are having a sleep over too," Goten said.

"WHAT!?!?!?! WHO DID YOU ASK!?!?!?!?!" Saria screamed and jumped up.

(AN: well that chapter is uh….weird. I would put up all the chapters but no one will read a 21 chapter story in one shot so I'm putting them up every once and a while after I get some reviews. So yea plz R/R and thnx ^_^)


	11. The Secret Lives On

Chapter 11!@#$%^&()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! This ain't fair, you can't have sleep over the same night and same place as us!" Saria screamed.

"I guess I should have known that you would go to dad," Goten said crossing his arms. This little conflict of theirs continued for a while until Goku poked his head in Saria's bedroom door.

"Hey guys," Goku said.

"Hi daddy," Saria said sitting down on her bed.

"Ya...uh...your mother and I are going out for the night. We won't be back until tomorrow after noon so be good," Goku said with a smile then left. Goten grinned at Trunks then they both went into Goten's bedroom. Marron and Saria watched them go, Saria looked over at Marron and made a face.

"Okay, I don't exactly get what just happened here," Saria said laying down.

"Neither do I. All I know is that we are gonna be stuck here in this house with Goten and Trunks for almost an entire 24 hours," Marron said sitting down in Saria's desk chair and resting her head in her hands. They sat there for quite so time until Saria declared it was time for them to do their nails. Marron dug into her bag and pulled out some nail polish. 

"Mmmm.....? Now where's that nail file of mine...oh here it is," Saria said as she pulled out her nail file out of her purse.

Marron sat down on Saria's bed," What colour do ya want?" she asked as she put down all her nail polish on the bed.

"I dun no, it's kinda hard to choose out of 45 different colours," Saria giggled then chose a blue green bottle.

"I know," Marron said with a smile then grabbed the gold one. 

"What do you wanna do after this?" Saria asked Marron.

"I don't know, we could just talk but that's not a whole lot of fun," she said as she finished painting her nails gold.

"Ya we could talk about...stuff," Saria said putting the nail polish she had been using away.

"Like what?" Marron asked.

"Oh I dun no...you could tell me your deepest secret for instance," Saria said with a smirk.

"What! I don't think so, not if you don't tell me yours first," she said with a laugh.

"Well what if...um...okay. I've never told anyone this but for the longest time I have...had a huge crush on..."

"Come on tell me," Marron said bouncing up and down.

Saria sighed, "Trunks," she said looking down.

"WHAT!!!!!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON T..." Marron screamed but was cut if by Saria when she clamped her hand over her friends mouth.

"Shhh! Be quiet, he might hear. He just in the next room you know," Saria said letting go of Marron.

"Sorry, it's just that I never thought that you would like him. I mean you guys are like always fighting and you act like you absolutely hate him."

"Ya I know, it kinda of hard to not be nice to him but I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. Speaking of crushes and secrets I recall that you are supposed to tell my your deep secret," Saria said with a smirk.

Marron's smile faded, "You're gonna think I'm crazy but I really kind of like...your.....brother Goten."

Saria blinked,"Y...you...like my...brother...?"

"Well sorta yes and no. I like him in the way of a crush but I don't like him in the way because he bugs me."

"This is so weird, we both have a crush on the people that bug us," Saria said getting up from the bed and walking over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and took out a box. She carried it over to the bed and sat it down.

"What's in there?" Marron asked.

"Just look," Saria said pushing the box towards Marron. Marron took off the lid and peered into the box, her eyes widened as she took out some of the stuff and sat it on the bed.

"All this stuff...belongs to Trunks," she said still looking at the things she had taken out of the box.

"Ya, I would take things when ever I could. I even took one of his most special things," Saria said.

"His medal...?" Marron said holding it up.

"I know I shouldn't have taken it but I really had hoped to get it and when he got it I just thought he would never notice."

"Well I guess there's nothing you can do about it now."

"No but I can go get all the energy I need for tonight," Saria said with a smile.

"Oo0o0o0o coffee," Marron said getting up and walking towards the door. Saria ran out the door in front of Marron, she ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards until she found the coffee. Marron came in behind her just as Saria had finished making the coffee. Saria took the cups over to the table and sat down.

"Thanks Saria," Marron said taking a drink.

"No problem, the only thing I'm wondering about is what are we gonna do? I rented a movie but I wanted to watch that later," Saria said leaning back in her chair.

"Well we could go see what the boys are up to," Marron said with a smile.

"Okay," Saria grinned as she put the cups in the sink then walked down the hall to Goten's bedroom. The door was closed so Saria knocked, the door opened.

"What?" Trunks said in a grumpy voice.

"Oh...um...me and Marron were just wondering what you two are doing...did I come at a bad time?" Saria said stepping back a bit.

"It's okay Saria, "Goten said with smile as he walked up behind Trunks," we're just...um...we were..."

"We were, or rather you were trying to put Saria's clips in my HAIR!!!!" Trunks screamed and hit Goten over the head with a book.

"Um...that's...nice," Marron stuttered.

"Um ya...we're just...gonna go now...and let you two handle this your selves," Saria said turning to leave.

"Hey wait!" Goten said catching her by the shoulder and pulling her back.

"What?' she said.

"Do you girls wanna play a game?" he asked.

Marron and Saria looked at each other, "This game, wouldn't happen to be truth or dare would it?" Saria asked.

"What if it is?" Goten grinned.

"Then you might just get your but kicked at it because I'll do just about anything," Saria said with a smirk.

"Anything?" Goten asked.

"With in reason, meaning nothing perverted."

(AN: yea, yea I know I haven't updated in like…..uh…a really long time but I've been busy kinda :P so yea…this chapter was short and if u guys want more review the story plz *eyes water* I don't get many reviews for this story cuz it's my first one and yea…very blah I guess but yea please read some of my friends stories it was be very nice if you would do that and yea cya later! E-mail me if u have question or wanna talk about something :P )


	12. Double Dare This?

Chapter 12!@#$%^&()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria and Marron walked into the room and sat beside each other on the floor. Goten and Trunks sat across form them, Trunks leaned back against the wall. He didn't look to happy about something, it must have been what Goten was trying to do to him. 

Goten smiled, "Okay Saria you go first, what'll it be, truth, dare or double dare?"

"I think I'll take dare," she said with a smile. Goten smirked then laughed.

"Alright little miss dare, I dare you to..." before Goten could finish Saria had plunked her self down on his lap.

"Dare me to what?" she asked with big wide eyes. Goten made a face and frowned," Don't be sad," she said giving him a hug then kissing him on the cheek.

"What the hell was that all about!" Goten asked after Saria had removed herself from his lap.

"Oh I don't know I just thought if I did that then I wouldn't have to take the dare."

"You do so still have to take the dare and I dare you to do the exact same thing you did to me to Trunks," he said crossing his arms and smiling. Saria's eyes widened, she looked over at Trunks who had seemed to not be so angry anymore, then looked back at Goten.

"I don't think so, if I even try he'll hit me."

"Either get hit or be a wuss," Goten said with a laugh. Saria frowned and looked over at Trunks again. He didn't seem to know what was going on, oh well what he doesn't know can't hurt him. She crawled over to Trunks and plopped herself down on him. He made a face then blushed a bit. Saria looked at him for a minute then gave him a brief kiss and hug, she quickly removed herself when she was finished her dare.

Marron giggled a bit when Saria sat back down beside her, "Don't worry," Marron whispered," I think he feels just as bad as you."

"That was pretty funny," Goten laughed, "So I guess it's Marron's turn now, what's your pick?"

"Um...truth," she said.

Goten smiled, "So Marron, who do you like?"

"Oh...um...this guy at school."

"Name...?" Goten asked.

"Kris," she replied.

"Really? I don't believe you, who does she really like Saria?" Goten said crossing his arms.

"Kris," she said.

"I still don't believe you but I have no proof so...it's your turn Trunks."

"Okay.....I think I can handle a double dare but nothing gross," he said.

"Alright, I dare you to let Saria and Marron do your hair," Goten smiled. Trunks's eyes widened.

"YOU CRAZY!!!!! I'LL NEVER GET OUT ALIVE!!!!!" Trunks screamed at Goten.

"You can take it out after if you want," Saria said with a smile. Trunks agreed. Saria and Marron led him into Saria's room. A little while later Trunks came back into Goten's room with Saria and Marron close behind him.

"Don't even tell me I look like an idiot, I haven't looked in the mirror yet," he said sitting down beside Goten and crossing his arms.

"I think you better look in the mirror then," Goten said with a laugh. Trunks frowned and got up to go look in the bathroom mirror. Saria and Marron sat down on the floor across from Goten.

"In about...3...2..1," Saria said looking at the floor.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and ran back into the bedroom.

"GET THIS OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" he yelled at Saria. Her eyes widened, she got up, looked at him then cocked her head.

"You know Trunks, you don't look that bad with green and blue hair," she said.

"I don't care about the colour that much but the braids and pig tails have to go!"

"Okay, okay, come with me," Saria said pulling him out the bedroom door and into the bathroom. She closed the door and started to take the pigs tails out of his hair.

"I'm sorry I tortured you so bad," she said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not your fault that I freaked out. Is this wash out hair dye?"

"Yes don't worry, I wouldn't permently dye your hair that colour. Does this hurt?" she said pulling out an elastic.

"No, not really but are you done yet?"

"Almost...just one more braid...there, now I'll wash the dye out for you okay?" 

"Um...okay," Trunks blushed. He walked over to the bath tub and hung his head in under the tap. Saria turned on the water and gently washed the dye out. She dried his off hair with a towel then they went back into Goten's room.

"So did you have a fun little alone time in the bathroom?" Goten said poking Trunks as he sat down.

"You dumb ass! Don't you ever stop!" Saria screamed at Goten," Besides it's your turn."

"I'm taken' a double dare but nothing gross."

"Alright...hmm...I dare you to trade clothes with Marron," she said with a smirk.

"WHAT!!!! You promised nothing gross!!!!" he yelled at Saria.

"It's not gross. All you do is trade your shirt and pants. Goten you can go in the bathroom and Trunks will wait out side the door. You give him your clothes and I'll give Trunks Marron's clothes, put them on and come out. Simple as that," she said getting up and walking over to the bedroom door.

"This is crazy," Marron rolled her eyes and followed Saria out the door and into Saria's room (well Saria waited outside the door, of course). Saria waited a few minutes until Marron opened the door a tiny bit, just enough to give her the clothes. Saria gave the clothes to Trunks in exchange of Goten's clothes. Marron put the clothes on with out much difficulty but Goten was a different story. Just as luck would have it Marron happened to be wearing a pair of fairly tight jeans, this was a very bad thing for Goten.

"Hey uh... Trunks can you ask Saria what the hell I'm supposed to do if the pants like don't fit at all?" Goten asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Saria, Goten seems to be having a problem with the pants," Trunks snickered.

"Oh poor Goten, he must be having a hard time," Marron giggled. She didn't have a problem at all, the pants were huge and so was the shirt. The only thing she needed was a belt, which Saria got for her.

"Tell him if they don't fit just to pull them up as far as he can," Saria told Trunks as she and Marron walked back into Goten's room and sat on the floor. Goten finally came out and sat back down on the floor in his bedroom across from the girls.

"Nice out fit Goten," Saria laughed.

"Shut up," he said with a frown," so what if I can't do the pants up but it's not my fault."

"I'm sure," Marron giggled," you could try losing some weight though."

"Anyway I believe that it's Saria's turn again," Goten smiled.

"Ya, ya I'll take a dare," she said calmly.

"Good, now you can do the same as me and Marron but with Trunks," he laughed.

"But that was a double dare not a dare it's not fair!"

"So what? You said you would do like anything...remember?"

"Fine, oh fine, I'll do it. Just because I'm not a wuss like you said, "she said stomping off to her room to change. She emerged a while later wearing Trunks's baggy shirt that seemed very low around the neck and his pants which she too needed a belt to hold up. Lucky for Trunks Saria was wearing a pair of semi baggy jeans so they barely fit him as for the tank top...well he just didn't even try.

"Why do we have to look so stupid?" Goten whined after Trunks came back and sat down.

"I think I look pretty retarded," Marron replied.

"These clothes of yours are comfy," Saria said lying down on her side.

"Really? Well I wish yours were like that. These pants are a bit tight around the waist for me but at least I don't have to worry about wearing the shirt," Trunks said leaning back against the wall.

"Hey how long are we supposed to stay in these clothes?" Trunks asked Saria.

"Well I don't know about you but I really don't care," Saria said.

"Me too, I don't really mind these clothes. Now I know why guys wear these," Marron agreed.

"I don't really care either but if I had to wear that tank top I would have strangled myself," Trunks laughed.

"What about you Goten?" Marron asked.

".....I would really like to change back," he said in an angry voice.


	13. Falling

Chapter 13!@#$%^&()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This feel so0o0o0o0 much better," Goten said laying down on the floor.

"I guess, but I really liked those pants," Saria said leaning up against Goten's bed.

"Oh well, I feel better in my own clothes," Marron put in. 

"Me too but what are we gonna do now?" Saria sat up and looked over at Trunks.

"What are you lookin' at me for?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you would have an idea or something."

"Well I don't other than continuing this game that I'm extremely bored of," he sighed.

"We could...um...er...uh..." Goten started to say.

"If you have an idea say it," Saria growled.

"How about we just go outside?" Goten exclaimed.

"Go outside? What do you think we are, little kids?" Marron frowned.

"No I just it would be fun to go outside and goof around in the dark, that's all," he said inching away from Marron.

"Calm down Marron, at least it's something to do," Saria sighed then got up and walked out the bedroom door. Marron, Goten and Trunks followed unwillingly but what else was there to do?

* * * * * * * * * *

"HAHA!!! Can't see me! Can you?!" Saria laughed as she and Marron threw pinecones out of the tree that they were sitting in.

"Stop it! We can't even see you!" Trunks yelled at them as he and Goten wandered around in the dark trying to find the girls.

"Awww, damn we ran out of pinecones! We'll have to go to a different tree but how do we get down? We promised the guys we wouldn't use our powers so...got any idea's?" Marron asked looking down.

"Where are those girls? I can't find them anywhere," Goten said looking around.

"I think I've found them," Trunks whispered as he pointed up into the tree Saria and Marron where in.

"Hmm...?" Saria said looking down at the ground," We could jump but that would be using our powers now wouldn't it? Grrr, I didn't think it would be this hard or I wouldn't have came up here in the first place. I think if I just put my foot here.....and then.....AAAAHHHH!!!!" Saria screamed as she slipped on her way to the next step.

"Saria are you okay?" Marron asked, looking down from the tree at her friend.

"Ya, I just have to find a place for my foot...and..."

"Hey Goten was that Saria that just screamed?" Trunks asked.

"I think so but what would she be screaming for?"

"I can't see her up in the tree," Trunks said looking up.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Saria screamed again as she lost her footing and started to fall.

"That was her again, Goten," Trunks said looking up. His eyes widened when he saw that she was falling and that she was hitting a lot of branches on her way down.

"SARIA!!!" Trunks yelled and ran over to the spot she was to fall. Just as she was about to hit the hardest branch on the tree Trunks flew up and caught her. 

"Saria?" he asked. Her eyes were closed and she was cut up from her fall. She looked as if she was cuddling closer to Trunks to keep warm but it was just the way she had landed in his arms. 

"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he ran over," Is she okay?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. She hit quite a few branches on her way down," Trunks said still holding her.

"Trunks!" Marron said jumping down from the tree," Oh you caught her, good job. I thought you would just let her fall."

"Ya so did I. So why did you do it?" Goten asked with a funny smile.

"Because...I just did...that's all," Trunks said walking back in the direction of the house.

"I think he like's her" Goten whispered to Marron.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked.

"Bad in my case because he'll be over here to see Saria instead of me. I guess it's okay other than now he'll make fun of me for not having a girlfriend," Goten frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Goten?"

"No but that's only because I don't know where to look," he said sadly.

"Maybe you should try looking right in front of you," she said looking around.

"Right in front of me?"

"Opps! I said that out loud didn't I? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Marron blushed.

"Thanks for the advice," Goten said as he smiled at her. Marron eyes widened as he leaned closer to her, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect but she knew that it wasn't bad. She finally closed her eyes when she realized that they were kissing each other. She could have never expected this, she thought that this would be the worst night of her life but it turned out to be the night of her first kiss.

***Back in the house***

Trunks gently carried Saria into her room and layed her down on the bed. She was still out cold but he assumed that she would be awake soon. He left the room to go get a cool cloth for her forehead. When he returned, to his surprise she was awake and wondering how the hell she got in her room.

"What am I doing in my room?" she said to herself quietly," Last thing I remember is hitting my head on a tree branch and."

"So you woke up, huh?" he said walking over to the bedside and placing the cloth on her forehead.

"Ya...I guess. So how did I get in here?" she asked as she layed back down.

"I brought you. You hit your head so many times on your fall that I thought you be a bit ill but you seem fine," he said sitting down at the end of her bed.

"Why did you bring me in? Did you catch me or something?"

"Ya, I did," he said blushing a bit.

"Then why did you? In the past you have always been so mean to me and hated me for everything. It almost seems like that time you stayed over when Goten was gone with Gohan. You were all nice and everything but then when he came back you went all evil again. I didn't understand it, it just didn't make sense so I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to it...until now..."

"What do you mean until now?" he asked getting up then sitting back down again but closer to her.

"Oh it's nothing, just never mind, it wouldn't make any sense to you."

"Saria, please tell me," he said leaning closer and brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"It's just that it seems that...oh hi Marron and. Goten!" she said sitting up.

"Hi Saria, are you okay?" Marron asked running up beside the bed.

"Ya I'm fine now, my head just hurts a bit," she laughed.

"That's good, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marron said casually pushing Trunks out the door then closing it.

"What's the matter Marron?" Saria asked.

"Oh my god Saria, you aren't gonna believe this but.....Goten kissed me!"

"HE WHAT!?"

"Shhhh! Quiet, Trunks doesn't need to know but you need to know something about Trunks. Did he tell you how you got in here?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with what your gonna tell me?" Saria asked cocking an eyebrow.

"When he saw you falling he like panicked and rushed to catch you! When he caught you Goten asked him why he did it and he told Goten he didn't know. The Goten told me that he thinks Trunks likes you, which makes sense because you like him and he has always been somewhat nice to you," Marron giggled.

"But...that's not possible..." Saria stuttered.

"Yes it is, if I let Goten kiss me then you can at least let Trunks sit beside you or something," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Saria paused," Oh all right but don't give him any idea's," she said swinging her feet off the bed and heading for the door.

"I won't, now where's that movie?"


	14. Drunken Love What?

Chapter 14!@#$%^&()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saria are you okay?" Marron asked her friend who was sitting or rather laying on the floor all curled up.

"What does it look like," Saria shivered.

"You cold?" Trunks asked. 

"Just a little," she replied.

"Why didn't you sit on the couch in the first place then?" Marron asked.

"Why do you think? It just so happens that when I came into the living room you and Goten were taking up the couch and Trunks was in the chair. Where was I supposed to sit then?" Saria said.

"Um...I dun no..." Marron apologized.

"No kidding," Saria turning over to look back at the TV. A while later she felt some poke her back. She turned over, there was Trunks.

"You still cold?" he asked.

"Ya," she smiled and sat up a bit.

"Wanna come sit with me?" he asked.

Saria looked over at Marron, she had promised that she wouldn't turn Trunks down but it was ONE chair. Oh well, Marron was laying down with Goten on the couch so it would be kinda weird if she refused," Okay," she said shyly getting up and walking over to the chair. She barely had any room to sit other than if she rested one of her legs on Trunks, which he hopefully wouldn't mind. 

"Sit," he said with a smile," you gotta a small ass."

"How do you know? You looked at it?" she said sitting down and resting her left leg on his lap.

"Um...well yes and no," he said putting his hand on Saria's thigh then continued to watch movie. Saria's eyes widened, she didn't expect him to like the way she way sitting this much! She looked over at Marron and Goten, they didn't seem too interested in the movie unlike Trunks who had his eyes glued to the TV...actually at the moment his eyes just happened to be on her.

"Um...Trunks?" she asked.

"Ya?" he said.

"No offence but why are you looking at me?"

"I could tell that you were thinking about something, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just that Marron and Goten seem to be paying any attention to the movie," Saria snickered. 

Trunks looked over at Goten and Marron, it was true they weren't paying any attention to the movie but that was because they were asleep, they looked sorta cute but why didn't he know about any of this? "How come I didn't know they liked each other?" he asked.

"Didn't Goten tell you? Marron told me."

"What did Marron tell you?"

"She said that after you brought me in the house, which I still don't get, Goten kissed her. She said that Goten told her that you..."

"That I what?" he asked.

"Never mind, it's not important. I'm gonna go get a drink," she said getting up from the chair and walking into the kitchen. She open the fridge," Umm...I wonder what there is to drink?" she rummaged through the fridge.

"Find anything?" Trunks asked from behind her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the movie."

"Ya well Marron and Goten sorta woke up and I didn't want to just sit there looking at the TV knowing that they're kissing, besides that I felt like an idiot sitting by my self."

"Okay," she said still looking in the fridge," See anything you want?"

Trunks looked through the fridge," What's this?" he said pulling a case of something out.

"Beer? What it doing in here?" Saria said looking at the case.

"Goku drink?" Trunks asked.

Saria cocked her head," I don't think so but sometimes when ask to help him unload groceries he says no."

"That's funny...do you think he would notice if it was gone?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"I don't think so...you drink?" she said.

"Yes and no. It was a dare, after I finished the dare everyone else was drinking so I thought what the heck a little won't hurt."

"Did it?" she asked.

"No, I only had one which was barely enough to even buzz me. You ever drank?"

"No but a friend, well enemy now spiked my drink a few to many times once and lets just say I was out cold for two hours during the party. So...you want one?" she smiled.

"Only if you have one too."

"I'll have one, lets take the case into the living room and ask Goten and Marron," Saria said taking the case and walking into the living room. She put the case down beside the chair then walked over to Goten and Marron.

"Hey guys having fun?" Saria asked with a grin.

"Um...well..." Marron blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I seen this stuff before never actually done it but anyways want one?" Saria said hold up a bottle. 

Marron winced," Um... no that's okay I think I'll pass.

"What about you Goten?" Trunks asked.

"No I think I'll let you guys have all the fun if you don't mind," Goten rubbed the back of his head and sat up.

"Alright suit yourself," Saria winked then sat down in the chair with Trunks who then put his hand on her thigh again. (AN: Bad Saria and Trunks! Bad, bad, bad. -_-) Goten and Marron watched as Saria let Trunks put his arm around her, they thought they'd never see the day when that would happen.

"Hey uh...Saria how many of those you plan on having?" Goten asked.

"I dun no, how ever many I feel like," Saria smiled then took a drink and turned back to watch the movie. 

"I think this is going to interesting" Marron whispered to Goten.

"Me too. You got two people that normally hate each other but instead there all happy and chummy together," he laughed. 

*********A little later when the movie is still on**********

"Hey, Goten could you pass me another one?" Trunks asked.

"How many have you had?" he said giving Trunks another bottle.

"6 and this will be my 7th," Trunks said taking off the cap then chugging around half of it.

"That's disgusting!" Marron said making a face," How can you just chug all that back?"

"I dun no, it's not that bad," Trunks smiled.

"What's even worse is that Saria does the same thing," Marron frowned.

"So what, as long as it doesn't come back up later I have nothing to worry about," Saria smiled and looked over at Trunks.

Trunks hugged Saria then took another drink," She's right, as long as it doesn't come back up who cares!"

Goten and Marron looked at each other," I think they've had one to many," he said rolling his eyes.

"No kidding. Just look at them, they look as if they're dating," Marron whined.

"I know and the funny thing is that they probably won't even remember half of what they are doing," Goten laughed. Marron looked at the TV, the movie was almost over and she didn't even remember what it was about. Oh well neither will Saria and Trunks.

"Hey Saria, the movie is almost over," Marron said.

"Really? Was it good?" Saria asked.

"You didn't watch it?" she said.

"I might have but I don't remember," Saria laughed then cuddled up to Trunks.

"You're right you won't remember," Marron sighed.

Goten smiled and kissed her on the cheek," At least I'll remember what I did tonight."


End file.
